Drawings
by jemsrwe
Summary: All Clary can draw is Jace, and when these drawings get out, does Jace finally start to notice her? Little story written in verse. Ah/OOC. ONE SHOT


**I was bored, so I typed this up really quick, its kind of in verse, but not really. This is just a fun way for me to write and it is much easier to get my words out, cause it doesn't need anymore than these that I've written.**

* * *

><p>Lines highlight his face,<p>

His every feature, I carefully draw,

But not matter how careful I am,

No matter how many times that I look at the picture,

My drawing never does his

Perfect face,

Justice.

* * *

><p>His golden hair,<p>

Bright Golden Eyes,

And perfect features

Are just like I see,

In my dreams.

* * *

><p>School, is<p>

Hell,

I sit, alone at the back of the lunch room,

Carefully drawing everything I think of.

* * *

><p>Simon was my friend,<p>

But then Isabelle came,

I'm happy to see him with her,

But sad to see our friendship end.

* * *

><p>I stare at him,<p>

Without him knowing.

But sometimes,

I feel as if he is staring

At me too.

* * *

><p>He is always surrounded<p>

By his friends.

Never alone,

I am always alone.

He had is two adopted siblings,

Alec and Isabelle,

For company,

The most popular family in school.

He has the air of arrogance,

Yet he also seems so

Unhappy,

Unsecure,

Alone,

And it seems like

I

Am the only one who can

See it.

* * *

><p>Having orange hair,<p>

Is a magnet for

Bullies,

I'm the

'Orange-haired freak'

'Ginger'

And worse names,

I can't bear to mention.

I'm pushed,

Shoved,

Poked,

And tormented.

I fall to the ground,

Things falling everywhere.

I flush red from embarrassment,

Quickly grabbing my things

Before anyone can help.

I look up,

And he suddenly looks the other way

I wonder if he was looking at me,

And if he was,

I just wish he would help.

* * *

><p>My dreams are plagued with his<p>

Face

I long to be able to really appreciate it,

But I know that

That will never happen.

* * *

><p>My sketch book, is full of his face,<p>

Attempts of his face,

And pictures of us,

Having a happily ever after.

And now Its gone.

* * *

><p>I don't know how it happened,<p>

But it did,

Pictures of him,

Drawn by me,

Litter the halls.

They are all photocopies,

So my signature is inked in to the sheet.

I duck into the bathroom,

Just to be plagued with more pictures of his face,

And my signature

At the bottom.

* * *

><p>The whole day,<p>

I am forced to take down all of the pictures,

With unexpectedly,

His help.

The principal said that since

They have no culprit,

And it was my work,

And his face,

We were to be put to work.

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry this happened'<p>

His voice surprises me.

I hesitate, not knowing how to respond.

'You are a really good artist'

I blush and look up.

His golden eyes staring into my green,

'Thanks'

I murmur.

I blush again,

But inside I'm elated,

He talked to me.

* * *

><p>All of the pictures were finally taken down,<p>

It took the whole day,

But it got done.

He talked on and off,

But never keeping up a conversation,

Which was fine by me.

* * *

><p>As we worked,<p>

I snuck quick peeks at his face,

And I swear I saw him look at me,

And towards the end,

I swear that he kept a picture,

And placed it in his back pocket.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

* * *

><p>Teasing is finally over,<p>

The stupid picture joke is old news,

And my life is back to the normal

Teasing and tormenting.

But, with one difference,

He looks at me,

Every day.

* * *

><p>He came up to me today at lunch,<p>

And the question he asked,

Surprised me,

'Do you want to go out with me on Friday?'

I just stared up at him,

He started getting uncomfortable,

So I quickly answered,

'Sure, of course.'

He smiled,

'I'll pick you up at seven.'

And he left at that.

* * *

><p>The date was tonight,<p>

And the day couldn't go slower,

At lunch,

He kept looking at me,

Smiling,

His golden eyes even brighter than normal,

And I couldn't wait,

For tonight.

* * *

><p>The date was amazing,<p>

He took me to an art museum,

It was so nice,

And kind of romantic,

It's like he's known me for forever,

And I feel like I've known him for forever.

The next date,

Is next Saturday.

* * *

><p>8 Weeks Later<p>

* * *

><p>We have been on 8 dates,<p>

One each week,

And in between,

We are always at one another's houses.

We are a couple, and I love it.

No more teasing, and tormenting,

And if it happens,

He takes care of it.

Jace really is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

><p>I remember our first kiss,<p>

We had been dating for four weeks,

I wanted it,

And I knew he wanted it,

At the door,

Saying goodnight,

I reached up,

And kissed him,

I mumbled a goodnight,

Racing to get into the house,

Thinking I did something wrong,

But he caught me and we were probably

On the step for a good five minutes.

* * *

><p>Simon apologized at lunch,<p>

For the way he treated me,

Once he and Isabelle became a couple,

He was sorry he deserted me,

And once he saw how miserable I was,

He felt even worse,

But he didn't do anything,

Which made him feel even worse,

But I forgave him.

I finally have my friend back.

* * *

><p>Lounging around Jace's house<p>

Is my favorite Saturday pastime.

Chatting about random things,

Deciding to do things,

But end up doing others that sometimes involve

Just a movie.

* * *

><p>4 years later<p>

* * *

><p>I've never been so nervous,<p>

Sitting in a waiting room,

Getting my hair done by Isabelle,

Nails done by my mother,

And just being talked to by everyone in the room,

But what I really need,

Is Jace,

But he is occupied at the moment,

With preparations similar to mine.

* * *

><p>Dressed in all white,<p>

I make my way down the aisle,

I spot Jace, and it takes everything that I have

Not to sprint.

* * *

><p>I walk carefully,<p>

And finally make it to the altar,

Suddenly Jace is saying

'I do'

And I repeat.

And I know,

That everything is going to be

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hoped you liked it! <strong>

**It was pretty fun to write.**

**Please Review, it would really make my day...**


End file.
